SONOS (Silicon Oxide Nitride Oxide Silicon) memory is one example of a high performance non-volatile memory, which offers low power usage and a relatively long lifetime. Although SONOS memory was developed as a potential Flash Memory replacement, it is not without faults. During memory read operations, the SONOS memory cell generates read currents that vary significantly across process, voltage and temperature (PVT) corners. In particular, the memory cell currents generated during read operations exhibit significant variations in absolute current value (i.e., magnitude), temperature coefficient (i.e., slope) and polarity (i.e., positive/negative slope). In order to maintain high speed memory sensing, current reference circuits must provide reference currents, which replicate the memory cell current variations.